


Great Candy Mountains

by curlsborealis



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, No Beta, sapphira is alive, speculative fic, we die like fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsborealis/pseuds/curlsborealis
Summary: A lil speculative fic posted 8 minutes after the airing of episode what is this? 10? 11? Jet’s dead.
Relationships: Jet Rocks & Ruby Rocks, Liam Wilhelmina Jawbreaker & Jet Rocks, Liam Wilhelmina Jawbreaker & Ruby Rocks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Great Candy Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> I was procrastinating on writing this lmao

_“Tell Ruby I love her.”_

Red glowed through the street, streaking after her rushing body as she sprinted away. She couldn’t hear Jet’s final words but she could feel deep in her soul, she could feel her speak. Feel the way breath slipped from graying lips and skin as light and life puttered out only to be replaced by nothing but an empty husk. No, she wasn’t by her mirror’s side as she died. Instead, Ruby ran. Fast, faster, leaving her sister behind because one of them had to survive, leaving her sister behind and feeling like a coward. Every step she felt the distance between them growing wider and wider, inches morphed to miles as she scurried across the bridge. Red, the color of her own hair, of swirling peppermint. Red, the color of blood. She’d seen too much blood.

_“And that she did the right thing.”_

Tears streamed down her face, her body caved over as she begged and pleaded on her hands and knees. A small fairy with multicolored dragonfly wings that glittered like star dew in the light looked upon her sympathetically, apologizing but not doing anything to bring her sister back. Magic was a farce. It was a farce because how good could it be when she couldn’t even save her own twin, protect her family, being her dead sister back from the dead after a water-steel blade stole her innocent mischievous soul from her body. She was innocent. They were innocent.

 _“Bring her back! I know you can bring her back! What is the point of magic if I can’t even bring her back!”_ She fell to her knees, hearing whispered apologies and excuses. The world explained away as if it were meant to be run by loss and cruelty. As if corruption and death were apart of life and not a consequence of people desiring for too much. _“Please.”_

Sitting on the dock of a Lacra ship, Ruby could do nothing but stare at swishing waters. They reflected the night sky as if they were twins, stars and moonlight lighting murky depths up with glitter and glow. She wondered if the ocean and sky were twins, twins separated like she and Jet, twins never meant to meet again. Yogurt lapped again, licking at wood and rock, froth foaming along peaking waves that shattered like glass. Ruby felt empty, a piece of her forever missing without her sister. She was alive, she had to be alive for her twin, and yet without her she felt dead. They were always so close, the two of them attached at the hip as they created chaos and mischief wherever they went. Now they were separated forever and she’d never get her back.

Never hear her giggling nasally laugh. Never witness the chaos she created. Never speak in their secret language, never slip into shadows. Never. Never. Never. Everything was over and the never agains stretched out farther and wider than the things that stayed the same. Liam sat next to her, their hands clasped together as they watched swirling waves with a blanket draped over their shoulders. It was nice... to have heat so warm next to Ruby’s body, to feel his warmth and live next to him when the world suddenly felt so cold and cruel that she no longer recognized the shores and rivers and oceans she once knew like the back of her hand from gazing at maps and staring out beyond the walls of Castle Candy. Her world was a blur, she could no longer see the individual shapes between the ever shifting kaleidoscope of unrecognizable colors.

“We should rest,” Liam whispered, voice cracking like the crust of pie left outside for days on end. Rough and gravelly, he sounded as bad as she felt and however horrible it was to lose half of her soul it was nice to have a kindred spirit by her side. “It’s been a long day.”

“We should,” Ruby agreed quietly, shoulders slumped and drooped forward as she continued to watch milk and foam glitter and froth.

“But weren’t not, are we?” Liam asked back. Ruby shook her, murmuring out a quiet “no” into the night before the two fell into companionable, contemplative silence.

She lost all concept of time. Ruby had no idea what time it was, what time it would be, everything was blur under a staticky haze. Numb. She was numb. Her body was cold and empty and numb, Ruby couldn’t even find the strength to be angry or sad. Tears ran freely from her faced as she cried over Lapin, running away with her father and sister only to hide away in a ship and then get attacked again by another crew. Tears ran down her face when her sister died, when she almost died. There was no room to make mistakes no room to cry, to hide, to slip away when every corner introduced new enemies and every shadow held more adversaries. And now... Ruby was tired. Just tired.

Tired and feeling more alone than she’d ever been before.

_“Go to the Great Candy Mountains.”_

Her only chance. One chance. One chance more to see her sister, Ruby filled with nothing but the hollow echo of going to the Great Candy Mountains to find her sister. To find her sister’s soul where the living and dead were closer than appeared and the line blurred between their planes.

A rough accented voice called out, Ruby numbly making her way off the ship and up the steep incline of a slippery slope decorated with sparkling rocks and ragged edges shining like the sunset against glassy milk. Leaves colored emerald and sea glass green glittered against the rosy gradient of rough edges cracked like shattered stained panes. If Jet were with her the two would’ve been hemming and hawing, running around and checking the world out. But they didn’t. Because she wasn’t. Or at least her soul wasn’t but her body was and Ruby had no idea what hurt more. The empty husk her father carried in his strong arms or the complete absence entirely. It was hard to tell the degrees of empty she could and would feel when it felt like she’d never find any semblance of wholeness ever again.

They buried Jet. Buried her high up, following the winding paths of enchanted stones glowing like twilight. Following deeper and deeper until no sunlight dotted the rocky ground beneath their feet. Until the only thing that was visible was the way purple shined on their faces and bounced off trees and filled inky darkness with specks of twilight. The world was cold and the atmosphere was just as dank. She didn’t cry, nor make a noise, numbly watching her mirror deposited in a deep hole before dirt and grain covered her body.

Ruby had no words to say.

If she couldn’t say enough words while they were alive then what was the point of saying them when Jet wouldn’t be able to hear? She couldn’t listen to them. Listen to them cry and wail. They didn’t understand, and no words could slip from her lips. Her mirror was gone.

A fire was lit. Kindling crackling like the pops of cola can. Embers floated into the air, red lighting the world on fire before Ruby’s eyes and she couldn’t help but keep watching them float and crackle. She felt a presence behind her. An existence. Someone was there. Someone was watching. And her eyes turned to see a shadow. A long braided shadow.

She ran.

“Jet!”

Ruby ran deeper and deeper as the world became darker, chasing a braid the color of midnight as she rushed and tripped over sharp rocks that cut her hands and knees. Leaves like blades slicing her shins.

“Jet wait!”

She was panting now, chasing her sister’s shadow. Hearing shouts burst from behind in booming reverberations that demanded her attention without fully taking it. Light broke around them. The forest’s ink turning the shine of the bulb and Ruby stopped running. Freezing in her place before a woman who looked exactly like her and Jet and yet her skin was colored a graying blue with eyes gazed like glass. Irises murky and cloudy and dark with no light in them. She was like a living ghost of a statue Ruby saw many times. The dead walking the earth, forever changed. Alive and yet not. When you die you’re gone forever, never to return. And when you come back... you’re no longer yourself as a whole. That’s the curse Ruby realizes about bringing back the dead when she looks upon someone who should’ve been dead. Who was dead. Who her dad saw die. And he confirmed her shock and surprise with a gasped:

“Sapphira?”


End file.
